Can You Feel The Love Tonight?
by Naruto.Fruba.Lover
Summary: Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom look at what is happening to their friend, Seamus Finnigan. Song-fic. Seamus/Leanne. Song from The Lion King, after DH, no complaint, a bit modified. Slight Lavender Brown slashing.


CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT

_A Seamus Finnigan One Shot_

'Can You Feel The Love Tonight' is the Lion King version that I used, not Elton John's.

**A/N: **I put Neville in the Dean/Seamus company because I couldn't think of any one else. Also, weird pairing isn't it? Leanne (who doesn't have a last name, apparently) and Seamus…I saw a "mature" one shot with them in a broom closet and really liked it's style and oddly enough, the pairing. (BAD LAVENDER!) Also, yes, I could've done with Ron/Harry/Hermione where it's all Ron/Lavender and Harry and Hermione are mookity, but I love Seamus so shut up. (Could've also done with Gred/Forge/Lee, but whatever.) P.S. Leanne in this story is a Gryffindor and in Harry's year, because it doesn't say her house nor age in the book, and in the movie it says that she's in Harry's year, but in Hufflepuff…and it would just be easier to make her into a Gryffindor, especially since she's best friends with Katie Bell.

* * *

"I can see what's happening."

"What?" Neville asked, looking at Dean curiously.

"And they don't have a clue…" Dean continued, speaking in a hushed tone.

"Who?"

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line: Our trio is down to two." Dean sighed, looking at the pair.

"Oh." Neville looked down at his Potion's essay gloomily.

"Ze sweet caress of twilight," Dean puckered his lips, "There's magic everywhere. And with all this romantic atmosphere, disaster's in the air." Dean and Neville looked towards the couple in question and sighed simultaneously.

_

* * *

Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings _

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all it's living things._

Leanne hummed a song she didn't think she knew while working with Seamus on their Potion's essays. It was their seventh year of Hogwarts, well, eight if you wanted to be more precise. All of the seventh year students were allowed to redo their final year after the final battle was taken place. While some students didn't bother coming back, most of those who fought in the battle had, including Seamus and Leanne.

Leanne wasn't quite sure of her feelings for the Irish wizard, but what she did know is that when she spent her time with him after they saved each other's backs in the final battle, she always had "butterflies" in her stomach and couldn't help but to think of the possibilities. When he smiled at her, she got goose-bumps and had to hold back her shivers of excitement. Recently, as it was almost Christmas, Leanne and Seamus have been spending a lot of time together, ignoring one other's friends and the other members of the school; it was like they had their own world to themselves, and that's how Leanne wanted it to be, she later admitted.

Seamus also didn't know how he felt towards Leanne. After all, before the battle, he hardly even saw her, much less spoke to her. All he knew is that she was a funny, outgoing girl with a strong head on her shoulders, the perfect woman for him, he often thought. He would have to resist the blood running to his cheeks and ears whenever she gave him that look, the look that said: "Why don't you see what we have between us? I love you. Love me back." Seamus didn't know whether that was actually what the look meant, or if he was just dreaming about it. Either way, Seamus decided that he wanted to love her and her love him, and if he had to drop everything in the world to be with her, he would.

_

* * *

So many things to tell her,_

_But how to make her see_

_The truth about my past? Impossible!_

_She'd turn away from me._

Although he never really had any secrets, Seamus made sure never to tell a few of the most awful ones, especially to Leanne. He would never tell her how many times he'd been with a woman, although those were all in his younger years, he would never tell her what made him stop fighting with Lavender Brown in the final battle and rush towards her side when a Death Eater tried to attack her. He would never tell her his thoughts when he sees her, what he really thinks, unlike all those sappy novels; sure, he thought he might love her, but just like every other guy, love comes at a price: sex.

He would never tell her what he thought about her friends and family, nor about the way she tucks her hair behind her ear and looks into his ears with uncertainty. And most of all, he would never tell her about his past. The darkest time in his life when his grandparents were murdered by a Death Eater looking for information, and when he found out, he was so consumed with grief that he started a relationship with Lavender Brown, a stuck up, prissy girl who only wished to be loved. But he didn't want to love. He wanted to just get rid of the pain, the horrible, mind-consuming pain. He never returned her countless 'I Love Yous' with a truly meaningful one from himself, he only stayed with her for the sex, which he made hard and rough and unloving.

He could never tell her these things; he wished all of those thoughts went away forever. He wanted nothing more than to just hold her and whisper sweet nothings in her ear, sighing whenever she kissed his cheek in thanks. He wanted to be rid of all his sufferings and impure thoughts and relax. He felt that Leanne was different, though. He felt that he could start to love, really love her and not be in a relationship for just the shagging. He felt that she could change things.

_

* * *

He's holding back, he's hiding_

_From what, I can't decide._

_Why won't he be the man* I know he is,_

_The man* I see inside?_

She knew something was up with him, but decided not to dwell on these thoughts; Why couldn't she just be happy with him now? That was it. She decided that she loved him and that she would do anything to be with him, and that she would suffer when he suffers, laugh when he laughs, smile and blush when he did so and most of all, love when he loves. She would love him and he would love her, she thought hopefully, looking at Seamus through the corner of her eye. She would take him aside and kiss him fiercely, letting him and the whole world know that she is his and he is hers. She would do this, yes. She would do this now.

She set down her parchment and quill next to her ink bottle. Seamus looked at her quizzically but she just smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him up. He sat his things down again and watched her curiously as she pulled him out of the common room. Everyone barely looked up at the two, used to the weirdness that goes on now; the only people who paid attention were Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom. Seamus and Leanne reached the port hole where the Fat Lady's painting resided, keeping in the shadows so those in the common room and those coming in wouldn't see them.

* * *

Leanne smiled at the confused boy and pulled him close to her. She rested her chin on his shoulder and sighed in his ear. Seamus brought his arms around her and held her close, smiling shyly. "Can you feel the love tonight?" She whispered breathily in his ear, causing him to shudder. "The peace the evening brings?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her head away to look into his eyes. "The world, for once, in perfect harmony," she paused, leaning in close to his lips, brushing them slightly. "With all its living things."

She kissed him softly, smiling as he gradually responded, holding her tight against him. They kissed for what seemed hours, when only it was minutes, Seamus rubbing small circles down in her lower back, and Leanne gently sliding her tongue across his. Leanne pulled tighter against him, molding her body to his and losing breath quickly. Seamus kissed her one last time before pulling her a fraction of a hair away from him, lips barely touching when he lightly sang.

"Can you feel the love tonight?" Seamus closed his eyes and whispered softly, "You needn't look too far." He pulled an arm from her back and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Stealing through the night's uncertainties," He continued softly, opening his blue eyes to gaze into her dark brown ones. "Love is where they are." Seamus kissed her again, his lips shaping themselves against hers like a puzzle; what seemed a perfect match.

* * *

Dean crossed his arms and nudged Neville. In the corner of the entrance to the common room, he spotted Seamus and Leanne kissing, which would classify as kissing, he thought, whereas snogging would be much more intense and rougher. Then again, he added, soft kisses and light caresses are probably more intense because they are more intimate.

"And if he falls in love tonight," he sang quietly, so only Neville heard, "It can be assumed…"

"His carefree days with us are history." Neville continued, looking at his Irish friend with sadness.

"In short, our pal is doomed." Dean finished with Neville, taking one last look at his old best friend before trudging behind Neville, making their way to the boys' dormitory, without looking back.

* * *

* I changed the words 'king' with man to make more sense…but otherwise, the lyrics and characters do not belong to me, but to their rightful owners, of course. Thank you for reading! (:

Here is a link to the Lion King's 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight':

http:/ www. youtube .com/watch?v=aF4CWCXirZ8 (For your viewing pleasure.)


End file.
